Jaco (Canon)/ZeroTC01
Summary Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi (ジャコ・ティリメンテンピボッシ, ''Jako Tirimentenpibosshi) is a member of the Galactic Patrol, a self-proclaimed "Super-Elite". He is a recurring character throughout the ''Dragon Ball franchise, debuting in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F as he arrived on Earth, as well as starring as the main protagonist of the spin-off manga, Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, and making appearances in games such as Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Despite his remarkable strength, pride and status, Jaco is shown to be fairly clumsy and cowardly in nature, particularly in situations like when he wanted to avoid fighting Frieza, refused to arrest Beerus and Whis for tampering with time, a crime according to the Galactic Laws, etc. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B, 5-B via the Extinction Bomb and the Macrocosm Cannon | 2-B Name: Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi, Mask Man (former alias), Super-Elite (as referred to by the people of Earth) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 62 Earth years Classification: Alien, "Super-Elite" Galactic Patrolman Powers and Abilities: |-|Canon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Adept Martial Artist, Enhanced Sustenance (Only requires 30 minutes of sleep to function optimally), Vehicular Mastery (Of his Spaceship), Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection (Via his various equipment, such as his Ray Gun, Spaceship, and the Extinction Bomb, the latter of which allows him to destroy his opponent on a cellular level), Flight (Via his Jet Boots) |-|Video Games=All previous abilities, Information Analysis, Healing (Any playable character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse can use Senzu Beans, as well as energy and aura capsules to restore their health and stamina), Statistics Amplification (Via various Fighting Poses), superior Light Manipulation (Can blind his opponent using Elite Barrage), Hypnosis (Can force his opponent to temporarily dance along with him using Dancing Para Para), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively - to strengthen his skin, take flight, fire ki blasts capable of homing in on his targets, and form defensive barriers that render Absorption useless), Fusionism (In Dragon Ball Fusions, Jaco can perform regular Fusion, EX-Fusions and Five-Way Fusions), Probability Manipulation and One Hit Kill (By raising Miracle CI to Perfect, he can greatly increase the chances of his attacks harming his opponent and, in turn, decrease the chances of said attacks missing, being dodged, or being stopped. This can also function as a one-shot attack), Time Travel (Can travel to Parallel Quests in order to aid the Future Warrior, albeit through unknown means), Resistance to: Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, BFR and Probability Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level (Can exchange blows with and knock out Frieza Force Soldiers, whom should at least be comparable to, if not stronger than Raditz and thus more powerful than Saiyan Saga Piccolo, who performed this feat), Planet level via the Extinction Bomb and the Macrocosm Cannon (Much more powerful than Jaco himself, having been stated to be capable of defeating stronger opponents than him on a cellular level. The Macrocosm Cannon is capable of destroying a planet) | Multiverse level (As one of their mentors, Jaco can fight alongside the Future Warrior against numerous powerful opponents throughout the Infinite History Saga, including the likes of Goku Black, an alternate version of Demigra, a weaker clone of Jiren, etc. In addition to presumably being comparable to other mentors who can do so as well. This, regardless of how ridiculous it may sound, easily makes the Galactic Patrolman far superior to the likes of Giant Demon God Demigra from Xenoverse and Final Form Mira) Speed: At least Relativistic combat speed (Can keep up with multiple Frieza Force Soldiers), Speed of Light attack speed with his Ray Gun (Can fire laser beams that not even the Frieza Force Soldiers could react to), Massively FTL+ reactions and travel speed via his spaceship (Able to efficiently pilot said vehicle, as well as keep track of the battle between Base Goku and Final Form Frieza) | Inaccessible Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class G (In Xenoverse 2, Jaco's Grab consists of him single-handedly lifting his opponent, which can quite literally be someone the size of Broly. Much like the Future Warrior, he can lift Great Apes by their tails) Striking Strength: At least Small Planet Class | Multiversal Durability: At least Small Planet level | Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range. Much Higher via his Ray Gun. Planetary via his Spaceship and the Extinction Bomb. Standard Equipment: His Spaceship, Jet Boots, Ray Gun, the Extinction Bomb | Metamo-Ring Intelligence: High (Jaco has demonstrated keen observation and intuitive capabilities, having outsmarted numerous Frieza Force Soldiers at the same time during combat by tricking them into firing ki blasts at a hidden, underwater sea creature, causing the latter to devour them. Furthermore, he was able to quickly calculate the distance between himself and Burpman, deducing that he could defeat him before he could pull the trigger on one of Zuno's servants, and also outed Frost's hidden weapon following his battle with Piccolo. Has had every language across the entire galaxy uploaded into his brain) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'High Intelligence:' Jaco has a high level of intelligence. He had all the known languages of the galaxy inputted in his brain. *'Pseudo-Flight': Jaco is capable of flight thanks to his jet boots. *'Super Elite Combo:' The user attacks the opponent with a powerful uppercut. If it connects, he will follow up the attack with a kick that knocks the opponent away before finishing the attack with a powerful blast from their Galactic Police issue Ray Gun that creates large explosion. *'Elite Beam:' The user draws a standard Galactic Police issue Ray Gun and fires a beam of energy at the opponent. Alternatively, a user can use their ki to fire an energy beam in a similar fashion. **'Elite Shooting:' The user draws their Galactic Police issue Ray Gun and fires Elite Beams randomly in 5 different directions, or in the same direction rapidly. Alternatively, a user can use their Ki to fire an energy beam in a similar fashion. *'Elite Barrage:' A technique unique to members of Jaco's race derived from the how his species urinates and is capable of blinding and potentially grossing out nearby opponents (or even allies). *'Extinction Bomb:' A bomb capable of wiping out all of humanity or even other species. *'Macrocosm Cannon:' Jaco's most powerful attack launched from his spaceship. It is a charged up gigantic blue energy beam capable of destroying a planet or an incredibly powerful threat on the cellular level, as claimed by Jaco himself. *'Flight:' The ability to fly using ki, as shown in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Stone Bullet:' In the Xenoverse series, Jaco will throw rocks as he is unable to use basic ki blasts. *'Fighting Pose:' Jaco mentions he knows several kinds of fighting poses in the Xenoverse 2. However he only use two fighting pose skills in Xenoverse 2. **'Hero's Pose:' Jaco's signature Fighting Pose. **'Justice Pose:' A pose used by the Saiya Squad. **'The Savior Has Come:' A taunting pose used by Mr. Satan. *'Dancing Para Para:' A hypnotic dance originally used by the Para Brothers which appears as a Super Skill in the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series. *'Fusion:' In Dragon Ball Fusions, Jaco can perform different types of fusion, such as: **'EX-Fusion:' An unnatural Fusion technique created by Capsule Corporation through Bulma's development of the Metamo-Ring. **'Five-Way Fusion:' A fusion dance developed by the Ginyu Force. It allows five people to fuse with each other at once, creating a single, powerful warrior. Jaco can perform Five-Way Fusion with any four members of Tekka's Team to form an Ultra Fusion. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Canon | Video Games (Composite) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2